Mixed Up Mashed Up
by xBloomxcutiex
Summary: This mixed, new story tells the stories of the lives of the Winx Club, including Stella, a cheat, Tecna and Flora, the victims, and Bloom, Layla, and Musa, the mean girls. Read to find out more!


"I hate Stella! I can't believe her!" Tecna cried as she threw her arms up in the air, "Everything she does is madness!"

Flora patted Tecna on her back, "Look Tec, I mean Stella can be a little self centered and arrogant, but I'm sure she doesn't really mean it."

The two girls were walking back to their dorms in which they shared after what had happened at the school dance party.

Flashback

"Oh Timmy! Your glasses are so…stunning! And Helia! Your hair is like the vast deep blue ocean!" Stella had murmured to the boys at the dance. She had been flirting with them for the past half hour while Tecna and Flora were busy getting ready in the girls' bathroom.

"Umm, Stella, maybe we shouldn't get too close," Timmy said as Stella crushed her knees against his and pulled her dress up her legs.

"Yeah I mean Flora and Tecna will be here soon. I don't want Flora to think I'm cheating on her," Helia said as Stella swirled her tongue in his.

"Oh yeah? Well what are we doing now? You know you like me, Timmy and Helia. And you know you like kissing me," Stella said, almost putting spells on them to get the closer. Soon the two were gagging and fighting over her lips, each one kissing her cheeks and neck.

"Oh stop it," she pleaded as the two kissed her wildly.

"Ready to go?" Tecna said to Flora after wearing their gowns and putting on their makeup.

"Ready."

The two girls stepped out of the school bathroom and skipped to the gym where the dance was taking place. They squeezed through the crowd and looked over heads to find Timmy and Helia. Finally, Tecna spotted them, making out outside at the benches.

"OMG Flora! They're cheating on us! And look who they're kissing!" Tecna said as she pointed to them.

Flora was devastated, "No way! It can't be! I mean, Stella's our friend! How could she do this to us?"

Steam puffed out of Tecna's ears, "You know what? Let's go right up there and tell her who's boss!"

The two girls stormed to the balcony only to see the three practically having the time of their lives. Tecna stamped her foot to grab their attention.

"Timmy? Helia? What the hell do you think you guys are doing? Are you out of your minds? And Stella! How could you do this? To your own friends!" Flora screamed as she ran back in the gym full of tears. Helia got up and dashed after her.

Tecna broke out in tears, "I never want to see you two again! I can't believe this!"

And there she went, Timmy following after her. Stella's eyes grew green as she watched Timmy run after another girl.

"Timmy and Helia's mine! And nothing's gonna stop me from getting them!" she thought to herself.

Alfea

It was another bright, sunny school day. Tecna and Flora, who were still mad about the dance yesterday, quickly ran to school just before they met Stella.

"I hope we never see her again," Tecna said to Flora, "I'll never forgive her."

As she and Flora reached the front entrance of Alfea, in the corner of her eye, she spotted Bloom, the most popular girl in school. All the boys were around her, including the hottest, Sky and Brandon. Bloom's tight, pink and white halter top which had the words "You Wanna Be Like Me" and short jean mini skirt looked so good on her because of her great body. Her pink and white strappy matched her.

"So, you in for tonight?" Tecna heard Brandon ask her, "The guys and I are going to go to that fancy restaurant down at Power Dust Boulevard. Want to come?"

Bloom gave one of her striking, bold smiles, her beautiful, straight teeth sparkling, "Well, if you insist. I can't blame you for liking me."

The two kissed, their tongues meeting. When they pulled away, Brandon dug for more, his lips brushing against her neck.

Sky came closer to Bloom on her other side, "Hey, I like you too! And I'm going to that restaurant, I deserve a kiss too."

Bloom smiled, pushed Brandon's love stricken face aside and passionately kissed Sky.

"Wow, I wish I was her," Flora whispered to Tecna as they looked at her kissing Sky and Brandon trying to kiss the back of Bloom's neck, "She's the most popular kid in school! I mean, if we were her, Timmy and Helia wouldn't have been cheating on us for that goofy Stella."

Tecna turned to the other side of the front of Alfea and saw Stella making out with her boyfriend Riven.

"Ugh look at her! First she dives for our boyfriends and now she's still with her old boyfriend! So sick!"

Flora agreed, "I know. I feel so bad for that Riven. I mean, I bet he doesn't even know what happened yesterday at the dance. He probably doesn't know Stella was cheating on him cause he was at the club with the other jocks and Bloom."

"Poor guy. He'll never know what hit him!"

Lunch

Bloom was with the jocks at the corner lunch table along with her posse Layla and Musa. All the guys were all over them. Stella and Riven scurried to meet them.

"Hey dudes! Wazup?" Riven said to his jock friends, Brandon and Sky and some other people.

Stella scooted to a seat directly in front of Bloom, "Hey girl! How ya doin? I hear your birthday's coming up. I'm planning on getting you something extra pretty…and shiny!"

Bloom stared at her, "Umm, who are you?"

Layla, Bloom's trusty secretary whispered, "She's the rich wannabe who got you that Louis Vuitton bag last year for Christmas. You know, the same fake one those other girls from the other unpopular group gave you."

"Oh right," Bloom murmured, "And why do we still talk to her?"

"I honestly have no idea," Layla answered back.

Stella looked at Bloom wistfully, "So, so am I invited for your birthday party on Saturday?"

Bloom replied, "Alright fine. But it's a pool party so wear a bikini and make sure you bring at least three other hot guys with you."

"Why do I need to bring guys?" Stella asked confused, "Is it a make out party too?"

Bloom shook her head, "No honey, I guess you're too naïve to know these things, but the guys are for me. The guys are like a part of my birthday present. But of course, you still have to bring me a separate present."

Stella nodded and obeyed everything Bloom said. Tecna and Flora, who were sitting in the table right next to them watched her.

"Poor child," Tecna began, "Desperate for popularity."

"And your bikini's gotta be either pink or blue but it can't be better or similar to mine. Got it?" Bloom ordered Stella.

"Yes your majesty."

"Good. Now run along and start calling those guys of yours to see if they can come to my party. And they better be hot!" Bloom cried as Stella got up to go.


End file.
